stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamergate
Gamergate was a social movement that began in the year 2015. It was created to honor the fallen gamer Johnny Gamergate and to continue his crusade against the evils threatening the game industry. History In early 2015, classified documents were leaked onto the internet. These documents detailed that the Whore of Babylon mentioned in the Bible was alive and well, disguised as an average indie game developer, and was having illicit sexual relations with game reviewers so that she could get her games positive reveiws and a wider audience. Her games were not 'games' in any traditional sense, but Satanic recruitment videos that would brainwash people into joining the dark armies of Satan to conquer Earth. A special forces black ops strike team lead by Johnny Gamergate infiltrated her lair in an attempt to stop this; unfortunately, the Whore of Babylon proved far too powerful, and Gamergate and his entire team were dead, but not before Gamergate released as much info as he could to the web in an effort to warn people. The Gamergate Movement The released info stirred up the public and got numerous personalities on the internet up in arms. Dozens of videos detailing how Satanic Witchcraft Jockies (or SJWs as they are often called) were infiltrating the gaming industry and forcing evil into the minds of otherwise good developers were released by everyone from mindless teenagers to grown men who lived in their mother's basement to respectable people who were just really into niche subculture controversy. As usual, the media, which is controlled by Satan, slandered the entire movement as a harssment campaign against some random women no one had ever heard of, like Ambliba Santamaria and Zooey Deschanel. In truth, these two women were nothing but fictional constructs created by a joint effort between the Illuminati and Satan in an attempt to deflect this controversy away from the truth. However, the arguments went on and on, and things grew heated on both sides as the Illuminati and Satan attempted to squelch opposition and the opposition culminated in chants of "Samus Go Braless!" outside the White House. From this insanity and from the sheer belief in truth and justice, a tulpa was born, named Vivian James. The Intimidation Game and Aftermath ''Law & Order: SVU ''released an episode mocking the Gamergate Movement, in which straw video gamers who were unable to see the difference between games and reality were ISIS terrorists who raped a fictional version of the fabricated woman Antooka Sickdayoff. The tulpa Vivian James saw the episode and, realizing Satan and the Reptilians of the Illuminati would stop at nothing, decided to take the fight to them. Unbeknownst to her, the Reptilians had cloned Vivian, making Aryan Woods, a blonde haired blue-eyed work of supposed perfection. Vivian James easily kicked the shit out of Woods, causing Woods to piss blood all over the floor of the Smithsonian. James then was finally able to take the battle to Satan and, at the end of a week long fight, was able to slay the Whore of Babylon, send Satan back to Hell, and send the Reptilians scurrying back to their base inside the hollow Earth. With the evil defeated, the Gamergate Movement faded away, and everyone in it went back to their lives unless they were out of touch morons who wanted to gain clickbait views. The media to this day still brings it up as if people actually care about it anymore, but no one does. Everyone who cared has moved on. Category:Important Info